Wira the Rakyat leader
by Xerxes the Falcon
Summary: After Jason's death Citra has his baby, who grows up to be a leader of Rakyat warriors.
Citra stood up and looked around her people. "Rakyat warriors! The new age has begun! New champion and the leader of our people will soon come to our world and lead us to better future!" she screams from the top of her lungs. All rakyat warriors start to cheer and Citra smiles. "Thank you Jason. Our son will be the strongest warrior of the jungle there ever was." says Citra as she looks at Jason's body. She pulls the decorated knife out of Jason's abdomen and cleanes the blade with his T-shirt. "Thank you so much for all you have done for us Jason. The Rakyat will remeber you for many generations".

Dennis climbes up to Citra and quickly glances over Jason's body. "What a shame he must have died. He was a good warrior, the best I have ever seen. If he only was a Rakyat descend. He would have been a great leader." Dennis turns to Citra and with a tear in his eye he asks "What are we going to do now? Vaas and Hoyt are dead. The island is a safer place with them gone. What shall Rakyat do?" Citra turns to Dennis and responds "There are yet many dangers to the inhabitants. We need to protect them. But I have something else for you Dennis." Dennis looks Citra in the eye and asks in surprise "What do you want me to do Citra?" "Take Jason's body. We will give him a proper burial as the warrior he was. After the burial, we need to put the knife to a safe place." Citra says as she takes the kinfe into her both hands and hands it to Dennis. "There is no place safer on the island than this temple. And as it was his weapon, I suggest we burry it with Jason as a tribute." "We can't do that! This knife was the weapon of the first Rakyat warrior. It belongs to him." Says a guard standing beside Citra. "No, this knife doesn't belong to either of them. This knife belongs to the leader of Rakyat warriors. The new leader shall carry this weapon as a totem of his position in the tribe." Citra says to both of them. She turns to Rakyat warriors and announces "Rakyat warriors! We shall prepare for the burial of our fallen warrior. The burial is today at midnight! We shall give him our farewell to his afterlife! Now go prepare!" Rakyat warriors start cheering and leave one after one to prepare for the burial.

Citra leaves with her guards beside her. Dennis stands above Jason's dead body. He closes his eyes and calls a guard to help him carry his body to the burial site. The guard comes and carries a strecher with him. They put Jason's body gently on the strecher. Dennis grabs the front part and the guard grabs the back part. They slowly rise the strecher and carry it to the burial site.

Time passes and midnight comes. Rakyat warriors gather around Jason's body at the burial site. Citra comes out of the crowd and stands behind Jason's tombstone. "We have gathered here to honor a great warrior." she speaks out to her people "He came to our island as an innocent boy from a land far away. He became a true warrior of the jungle and he shall be treated as one. Today we will retrieve his body to earth so it may rest. He fought in many battles and killed many enemies. He freed our people from Vaas and Hoyt and now his battles are over. His story will be told for many generations. Farewell Jason Brody." Citra ends her speach and nods at two guards standing beside Jason's body. They slowly put it inside the grave and start covering it with dirt.

Dennis watches the scenario and remembers the moment when he saved Jason from that river and gave him the Tatau. It used to be only on his left arm but now his chest and his other arm were covered in it as well. Rakyat coverd his body with tatau telling his story of saving their island. He smiles and a single tear drops down his face. "Farewell Jason, you will be missed by our people." Dennis says quietly. He tears off his necklace and throws it in Jason's grave. "May it serve good in your afterlife." The two guards cover the whole grave and take a step back from it. Citra says an acient chant to wish a fallen warrior good luck in his fight as a gesture of honor and leaves.

9 months pass and the new leader of Rakyat warriors is born. He is given the name "Wira". Citra carries Wira to her throne and lifts him up to the sky. „Rakyat warriors! Your new leader has been born!" she announces with a sign of happiness in her voice. The Rakyat cheer for their new leader and Wira opens his eyes for the first time to see his people. Citra lays her son on her throne and paints his chest and cheeks with blue and red paint to bring him strenght, courage and luck in his life.

As the time flies by Wira grows up to be 8 years old. He starts to learn the necessary skills to become a true leader of the Rakyat. One day, Wira goes to see his tutor Dennis for his lesson of hunting. Wira climbs up the hill and sees Dennis sitting on a rock with a bow and arrows next to him. He decides it would be funny to scare Dennis so he sneaks close to him and just when he is about to put his knife on his throat Dennis grabs his hand and takes his knife from him. "You won't be needing this today Wira, today we are learning how to hunt your prey with a bow. Besides, where did you get this knife? You know that you will get it once you are older." Dennis asks as he turns to Wira. Wira doesn't answer and stares into the ground in shame. "Well we better start today's lesson. Take that bow and an arrow, I want to see if you are even able to hit something with it." says Dennis to Wira. Wira does as Dennis said and aims for a nearby bird. He releases the bowstring and misses his target completely, scaring the bird. "That is alright Wira, no one was born a master archer. We will have to practice aiming then." says Dennis and gives Wira another arrow.

"Here, try aiming for that tree over there." he says and points at a nearby tree. Wira aims at it and just when he is about to release the bowstring, Dennis stops him. "Don't rush when firing an arrow. Let me help you first." Dennis grabs his arm with right hand and his left shoulder with his left hand. He corrects his stance and says "Now you can release your bowstring. Wira does so and the arrow hits the tree. Wira cheers and looks at Dennis. Dennis smiles and tells him to try it on his own this time. Wira goes for the arrow and pulls it out from the tree. He gets back to Dennis and aims for the tree once more. As he is about to release the bowstring, he notices a movement in the right corner of his eye and turns his head to it. It's his mother, Citra. She came to see her son's lesson again. Wira nods at his mother and points his attention to his target again. He takes aim, breaths in and releases his bowstring. The arrow hits the tree in the same spot it did before. Citra comes up to Wira and smiles. "Wira, you are on a good path to become a true Rakyat warrior. Once you will be even better than your father was, I can feel it." she says with a smile on her cheek.


End file.
